pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10 - Timothy's Aura Ability
They all watched as Timothy turned around and walked toward the large machine, before stopping several feet in front of it. "What is he doing? Is he really going to take that thing on?" asked Misty "That's what it looks like." nodded Tanza "Is he crazy? He'll be killed!" yelled Ash "Is he crazy...I would defiantly say so. He'll be killed...not likely." assured Rodney "Well if that's what you want, I’ll take you out in one shot!" shouted Averl The machine opened its mouth and quickly fired a yellow beam of energy directly at Timothy. "I won't move from this spot." smiled Timothy Timothy then reached into his jacket, pulled out a small book, a pencil and started to write in it just at the blast hit causing a large explosion. "That's that." said Melisa as she looked at the large cloud of dust. Misty, Brock, and Ash looked on at the cloud of dust created by the explosion and when it cleared they Timothy surrounded by yellow sphere of energy. "Wow…he was able to withstand that attack." glared Ash "Yep told you." nodded Rodney "Awesome!” shouted Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.’ nodded Pikachu Timothy stopped writing in the book, before putting it back into his jacket and then looking back over at Averl. "Well that was ok, but I know you didn't use its full power." stated Timothy "Why you...." snarled Averl "I've never seen General Averl so worked up before. This Timothy must be some character to get him so angry." said Melisa to herself as she looked at Timothy. "Fine then...if you won't its full power then you can have It!" shouted Averl as he crushed the remote in his hand while pushing the button. The machine opened its mouth as it started to surge with red electricity and a ball of red energy started to form in front of its mouth. Timothy raised his right hand pulling on the bottom of a pair of black gloves he had on, before balling up his fist. "Now fire!" shouted Averl The ball of energy was shot at Timothy, but just before it was about to hit Timothy held up his left hand and stopped it. "No way…he stopped it with his hands!” shouted Brock "How pathetic...I thought this thing would've packed more of a kick behind it. With all the resources and technology Blood Wake has I know you all could've did better than this...Averl I’m very disappointed in you.” grinned Timothy as he looked up at Averl. "Melisa, Tod, Paula, Paul get everybody out of here and you all go with them." ordered Averl "But sir...." said Tod, but Melisa put her hand on his shoulder to cut him off as she shook her head and they all started leaving. "Well the fact that they are leaving means that this is about over." snickered Tanza "Well I guess I’ll bring this to a close." smiled Timothy Timothy held his right hand out beside him as it began to glow with a yellow energy which suddenly started to form into a sphere. "What the...that's an Aura Sphere." noted Brock Timothy moved his left hand and with his right he thrust the sphere against the blast which began to push the attack back. They watched as Timothy then turned around and walked away from the machine and stopped in front of Tanza and Rodney. Just then the sphere pushed the blast all the way back and disappeared into the Tyranitar which suddenly started to bulking up and light started shining out of it. Timothy raised his hand and a yellow dome of energy surrounded them just as the machine exploded sending out a powerful shock wave and a large cloud of dust. "He created a Aura Shield to protect us." observed Brock After the explosion was done and the dust had finally settled Timothy dropped the dome of energy and they looked around seeing piece's of the machine everywhere. "Now its done." huffed Rodney "No not yet." replied Timothy as he walked up to a large piece of metal and kicked it. "Sir let's get out of here!” shouted Tod "I thought I told all of you to get out of here." snarled Averl looking angrily at Tod and he saw that Melisa, Paul and Paula were also with him. "Well Averl it seems that your mechanical pokemon didn't live up to your expectations. Too bad." snickered Timothy "Don't worry Timothy...the machines we used to attack you have only been built to test test your abilities. And apparently it seems you become much strong since our last meeting.” said Averl “Apparently.” grinned Timothy “Next time we meet though I’ll have something far stronger for you to face and then you might not be so cocky. Let's go." snarled Averl as he turned around and started to walk away. "Hay Averl why are you leaving so soon? Don't you won't to stay and see the fireworks?" asked Timothy grinning and Averl stopped for a second then turned around an looked back at Timothy. "What is he doing?" asked Misty "I'm not sure." shrugged Rodney "Sir what does he mean by that?" asked Melisa "What does a stick of dynamite say a few minutes later you’ve lit the fuse?” asked Timothy Melisa, Tod, Paula and Paul all looked at Averl who glared at Timothy his eye’s burning fiercely with a intense rage. “They say boom." motion Timothy as he pointed two of his fingers out into the meadow. They all looked around and saw that he was pointing at their base, then all of a sudden he pointed his fingers up towards the sky. Just then a huge explosion erupted from where the base was in a powerful flash of light in the process. Everybody braced themselves from the powerful shock wave created by explosion. "What the!" shouted Ash trying not to be blown away. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash's leg. "Ser!" shouted holding onto Ash's leg. "What did he just do!" shouted Rodney holding onto his Sandslash. When the wind finally died down they looked at where the base was and saw that there was a big large hole where the base once was. "What the...he destroyed it...but how." stumbled Ash "Lets go." snarled Averl, before turning around and walking off. "This guy...he destroyed our machine, then he destroyed our base. This Timothy character is something else." thought Melisa to herself and she walked off. Paula stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Brock for a few minutes and then she smiled, but she jumped a bit when Paul put his hand on her shoulder. "Hay Paula are you ok?" asked Paul "Yeah let's go." She nodded and they both ran off to catch up with the others. "Hay Timothy don't you think you over did it a bit?“ questioned Tanza "Hmm...No not really." replied Timothy rubbing Apaton and Hicamp. "That figures." sighed Tanza "Wow...look at that...he blew it up." gawked Brock "Was that really aura he was using? No I don't think it was aura, but if it was his aura's destructive ability is amazing." said Ash to himself. Just then Misty looked down at the egg and saw that it was starting to pulse with a blue energy. She walked up to Timothy and he stood up looking at her as she held the egg case out to him. "Um...I’m not sure how, but I think your egg wants you." said Misty He opened the case and when he took the egg out of the case a cool breeze starting blowing around the egg. "Don't worry its ok now." whispered Timothy while rubbing on the egg as it started to pulse faster, then it stopped. "Wow what did you do?" asked Misty "That's better...I just calmed it down. It got a little upset." smiled Timothy as he kissed the egg, before putting it back into the case. "So Timothy what are you going to do now?" asked Rodney "We'll I still have some stuff to finish up, so once I’m done I’ll be coming home." replied Timothy "Well that's good to hear. All of your pokémon have been worried sick about you." noted Tanza "Oh sorry about that." snickered Timothy shaking his head. "Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash "Sure." nodded Timothy "Well...how did you learn to use aura the way you do?" asked Ash "Well it's more to it than just using aura, but I had to teach myself before I was taught. If you want though I could teach you how to use your aura." offered Timothy "Ok, but how did you know I could use aura?" wondered Ash "Anybody can use aura if they trained to. I was able to sense the aura signal of you, Tanza and Rodney on my way here. That's how I was able to pin point where you all were." explained Timothy "Sense...our aura...what do you mean?" asked Ash "Pika?" wondered Pikachu "For me to explain it to you now would take more time that I have right now. How about I just explain it to you later on. K." smiled Timothy "Sure. That sounds cool." nodded Ash "Well I have to get going, but before I go Misty and Brock what do you think of Hicamp and Apaton?" questioned Timothy "Now I can see what the pokédex say's about these two." Ash said as he pointed his pokédex at Hicamp and Apaton. "Hicamp the Sea Horse Pokémon...Hicamp can be seen running and playing near and in water. They are very playful so much so that they will play with whoever is around be it human or Pokémon. Apaton the Heavy Dino Pokémon…Apaton's love to eat star leaves off the top of tall trees, but because of its small stature it's unable to get them and has to find something else to eat. Apaton's can sometime eat more than 100 pounds of food." said the pokédex Hicamp was a small light blue deer mixed with a seahorse looking pokémon standing on its hind leg with a fin running down its back to the tip of its tail and it also had blue almost plate like figures on the front of its legs. Apaton was a small light green baby brachiosaurus like pokémon with white claws, the tip of its tail was and white plate like figure's lined it's back. "Hicamp is strong and she's really sweet." complimented Misty "Hi...Hicamp." blushed Hicamp "Apaton's a great Pokémon too. What he's lacking in speed he makes up for in some pretty good attack and defense power, and with his brave personality. He's going to be a fighting force later." complimented Brock "Ton." smiled Apaton holding his head up high. "Well I guess that means you won't have any objection in Hicamp and Apaton joining your party will you?" asked Timothy "Nope." nodded Brock "I'm fine with it." agreed Misty "Well that's that then. Apaton, Hicamp you two be good and do your best to get stronger. Ha...you never know we just might end up battling one day. Ok." smiled Timothy as they both nodded their heads and ran back to Misty and Brock. "Amp." laughed Hicamp happily as she jumped into Misty's arms. "Welcome back." laughed Misty hugging Hicamp. "Apa." laughed Apaton happily as he ran up to Brock. "Welcome back too Apaton." smiled Brock rubbing Apaton on the head. "Hay Lucaria could you take this egg back home for me, then spread the word that I’ll be coming home sometime tomorrow. Ok." ordered Timothy Lucaria smiled and then nodded, before she hugged him and then grabbed the egg case out of Timothy's hands. "What to do now?" asked Rodney "Well now I have to go, but I’ll see y'all soon." smiled Timothy and he started walking off toward the forest. "Hay Timothy how about a lift!” shouted Rodney Timothy threw his hand up and disappeared into a cloud of fog that had suddenly appeared in front of him out of the blue. "What the...where does that fog keep coming from." panicked Misty the fog started to move closer to them and then completely engulfed them. "I can't see anything." panicked Ash as the fog started to get thicker. "Just calm down you two." said Tanza A few minutes later the fog started to clear and when the fog was completely gone they saw that they were behind a building. "Where are we?" asked Brock They walked from around the building and they saw that then Tanza notice that they were behind the pokégym in T-Town. "How did we get back to T-Town?" wondered Ash "Pika...Pi." shrugged Pikachu "That fog that surrounded us must've teleported use here." noted Misty "But how?" asked Brock "It Timothy is obliviously connected to the fog some how, but as for how don't ask cause I don't have the slightest clue." shrugged Rodney "Well let's head over to the Pokémon Center to get our pokémon healed. Lucaria you can go on home and we'll be along soon." said Tanza Lucaria nodded and then she took off running up the road with the egg case in hand leaving a trail of dust behind her. "Hay has anybody seen Echserto?" asked Ash looking around. They all looked around for the small raptor pokémon, but there was no sign of it. "He might have ran off." guessed Rodney "Yea, but he was beat up pretty bad...do you think he'll be alright?” asked Ash "Yea I would say so. From what I saw when he was battling he's very tough." assured Rodney They went into the Pokémon Center and they were greeted by a light skinned woman with long light blue colored hair and light green eyes. "Hay you’re not a Nurse Joy." said Brock as they got to the front desk. "Oh-no. My name is Alicia and I’m the nurse of the T-Town Pokémon center. There are a couple of Nurse Joy's around the Jetix Region that I’m acquainted with, but if there is anything I can help you with just let me know." She greeted with a smile. "As a matter of fact there is." smiled Brock as he rushed pass everybody and grabbed her hand. "Uh-oh here he goes." snickered Tanza "Would you do my aching heart the joy of joining me for a candle light dinner under the starlit sky for just the two of us?" asked Brock "Well give me some time to think about it and I just might take you up on that offer. Kay handsome." winked Alicia "Wow really...this is great!” shouted Brock "Well until then it's time for you to settle down." sighed Misty as she grabbed Brock by his ear and drug him away from Alicia. “Yeah we where wondering if you could heal our pokémon for us?” asked Tanza “Sure thing?” smiled Alicia She reached under the counter and pulled out five trays side by side as they all laid there pokéballs on the trey. "Blissey could you come help me please." requested Alicia Just then a Blissey happily came into the room pushing a cart in front of her and they saw that she had a much smaller pokémon sitting on its head. It was a small tan rabbit pokémon with long ears the size of it’s body, a blue belly, blue eye’s and white fur around its neck. "Who’s that pokémon?" wondered Ash as pointed his pokédex at the pokémon. "Harechil the Frost Bunny Pokémon….Harechil lives in the tundra or areas with a lot of snow and are very fast. If in danger it will quickly run away and hide in the snow." said The pokédex. "There you go buddy, you'll be better in no time." said Ash as he sat Pikachu on the tray. "Har...chi?" asked Harechil to Pikachu. "Pika...Pi." replied Pikachu sounding tired. "Chi." said Harechil looking at Pikachu. "Chu...Pika...Pi." smiled Pikachu at Harechil. "What do you think they are saying?" asked Misty "Well to me it kind of looks like Harechil is worried about Pikachu." guessed Tanza "That's sweet." smiled Misty "I'll be right back with your pokemon." noted Alicia Blissey helped Alicia sit the treys on the cart and then she pushed the cart into the back room with Blissey right behind her. "Hay Tanza, Rodney can I ask you two a question?" asked Ash "Sure." They both nodded "Back there during the fight between Timothy and that machine, it looked like Timothy knew that General Averl guy. Do you know how he would know somebody like that?" asked Ash "To be honest it's allot of people that Timothy knows that I don't...so I can't really tell you if he really knew him or not." shrugged Tanza "Ok, but something tells me that he knew him." nodded Ash As they waited around Ash thought about what he had seen today when Timothy appeared on the battlefield to help them. Not only that, but he had destroyed that huge machine as well as their base with what he guess was aura. What got his attention more through was the fact that the last time he saw him his eye's were a crimson red, though this time they were emerald green. He couldn't understand why his eye's had changed color and why he could sense any emotions from him like the first time. Maybe it had something to do with the color of his eye's or maybe its something else thought Ash. He continued to think about this when his thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the doors of the emergency roomed opened up. He looked up to see Alicia coming from the back room and up to the counter with Pikachu and Harechil on her shoulder. "Here you go. All of your pokémon are fully healed and ready to go." smiled Alicia as she sat the tray down. "How you feeling Pikachu?" asked Ash as he grabbed his two pokéball's. "Pika...Pikachu." replied Pikachu as he jumped onto the counter and then onto Ash's shoulder. "Alright now let's get going. Thanks Alicia." smiled Tanza "Anytime, see you all later." smiled Alicia waving good-bye as they all walked out the door. "Chi…chi." smiled Harechil as she used her long ears to wave good-bye. After they got out of the Pokémon Center and headed out of town and up the road toward Timothy's house. 'Well Timothy is coming back tomorrow so let's head back to the house and wait for him there. I bet his pokémon are so happy now that they know that he is coming home." guessed Tanza smiling “I bet.” nodded Rodney "Wow look at all the different pokémon that we've never seen." laughed Ash looking around at the other trainers and their pokémon walking up and down the road. "Pika." laughed Pikachu Just then it started to get dark and when they all looked up and notice he sky filling with black storm clouds. "Oh-no not again. What's going on?" wondered Rodney All of a sudden lightning began to flash across the sky and thunder echoed in it wake. The wind suddenly picked up and started to blow harder just as the ground started to shake. To Be Continued...... Category:Season 1 Content